


Follow Me for Spencer/Remy

by PannyBx



Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 'Follow me', Multi, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PannyBx/pseuds/PannyBx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Follow Me by Uncle Kracker</p>
    </blockquote>





	Follow Me for Spencer/Remy

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me by Uncle Kracker

**You don't know how you met me**

_Spencer met Remy years ago and despite his eidetic memory, at the time, everything was a blur; it was equally terrifying as it was exhilarating._  
**You don't know why**

**You can't turn around and say goodbye**

_when they'd tried to say goodbye, the words had died in their throats and they had known that this person was someone they could never turn away from._

**All you know is when I'm with you**  
**I make you free**

_With Remy, Spencer could be more comfortable, more himself, than he has been around anyone else before. He could laugh loudly, tease freely, and be confident to know that, no matter what, Remy would always accept him._

_Likewise, Remy never had to wear a mask in front of Spencer. He'd been wearing them for as long as he could remember; whether it was as a street child or Jean-Luc's son, right up to Gambit. With Spencer, Remy was Remy, and had never felt better._  
**And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea**  
**I'm singin'**

_They were a part of each other; together they worked, together they were whole. They had found their other selves._

 

 **Follow me** _("follow me, cher, c'mon!" And Spencer did; he grabbed Remy's outstretched hand, trusting him completely, and laughing out loud so it echoed from the walls)_   **everything is alright**

_"It'll be fine, mon amour, d'accord? I've got y', I've got y'"_

_"Shush, Remy, I'm here, you're safe."_

_And they held each other until the nightmares were at bay. And then they held on anyway._

**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**

_Gently crawling into hotel rooms and bypassing the mansion, so their face will be the last thing they see before they go to sleep; their presence the first thing they find each morning._  
**And if you**  
 **Want to leave I can guarantee**  
 **You won't find nobody else like me**

 _Spencer sometimes speculated why they were as drawn together as they were; his experience in the human mind offered no rational explanation. Remy said it made them the strongest of teams, which Spencer eventually saw too. Spencer was always sure of one thing though; never would he ever meet anyone like Remy again- he was one of the rare people who were completely unique. He didn't know it, but this was exactly what Remy thought about Spencer, too._  
  
**I'm not worried 'bout the ring you wear**

 _Just like Remy was unafraid of his FBI badge, Spencer didn't care about the symbols of Remy's loyalties, whether it be the Guild or X-men. **  
**_ **Cuz as long as no one knows than nobody can care**

 _No one knew; they lived in deceit to protect themselves, but they kept each other so close to their hearts, so far away from anyone else, to protect their partner and their sanity._ **  
****You're feelin' guilty and I'm well aware**  
**But you don't look ashamed and baby I'm not scared**  
 **I'm singin'**

_Spencer always felt guilty about lying to his family- Remy did too, but he was used to living in the 'moral grey' when it came to the X-men and even his New Orleans family. However, never once did they feel ashamed, because all they had to do was see their lover and be reminded of why they did this._

 

 ** **Follow me everything is alright****  
**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**  
 **And if you**  
 **Want to leave I can guarantee**  
 **You won't find nobody else like me**

 

_"I love y', Penny, y'r mon cœur, an' I'll be by y'r side, even if y' turn me away."_

 

**Won't give you money  
I can't give you the sky**

_They were always, always there for each other, but, like all relationships, they had strains, for them, the biggest was how they couldn't be together in public; they couldn't show their affection so everyone would know that they belonged to each other._ **  
You're better off if you don't ask why**

 _Deniability was the only way they could be together without being a traitor. Spencer never reviled any information that the FBI classified, or could be used against them. Remy never reviled any of the X-men's plans, hideouts and safe houses. They talked about their cases, with blanks for names and pauses for places. They only helped when their was nothing to be gained but the safety of innocents._  
**I'm not the reason that you go astray and**  
 **We'll be all right if you don't ask me to stay**

_Remy didn't pull Spencer into a life of lies- he had dealt with lies as part of his everyday life before, and for Remy, it was a sacrifice that he gave happily._

_They could live like this forever, or until they were caught, but, in their hearts, they knew the second their partner asked, they would leave their entire life for them and not look back._

 

 **Follow me everything is alright**  
**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**  
 **And if you**  
 **Want to leave I can guarantee**  
 **You won't find nobody else like me**

 

_"I love you too, Remy. I've never met anyone like you before and no one's ever made me feel what you do. I love every part of you and nothing would ever make me send you away, just like nothing on this earth will take me from your side."_

 

 **You don't know how you met me**  
**You don't know why**  
**You can't turn around and say goodbye**  
**All you know is when I'm with you**  
**I make you free**  
**And swim through your veins like a fish in the sea**  
**I'm singin'**

 

_When Remy realised he had formed an empathy link between them, he was horrified; it hadn't been agreed upon, just his hurt soul reaching out for comfort before he had even realised it. Spencer loved it though, he said he had lived with enough in his head to control it- and so he did, perfectly- but what he really loved was the constant reassurance that his love was safe, that his love was near. When he said so, Remy all but collapsed in relief, and smiled, because he felt the exact same way. They never thought it possible, but they seemed to love each other even more._

 

**Follow me everything is alright**   
**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**   
**And if you**   
**Want to leave I can guarantee**   
**You won't find nobody else like me**

**Follow me everything is alright**   
**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**   
**And if you**   
**Want to leave I can guarantee**   
**You won't find nobody else like me**

**Follow me everything is alright**   
**I'll be the one to tuck you in at night**   
**And if you**   
**Want to leave I can guarantee**   
**You won't find nobody else like me**

 

_They never did leave; eventually, everything came out, and there were shouts and tears and fights, but never once did they let go of each other's hands. Maybe it was that, the clear connection between them, but both teams agreed to put aside their prejudices for the sake of their friends. Maybe that was also the start of the first true government and mutant alliances that were publicly accepted. But everyone remembered it as the time Spencer had said 'thankyou' to them, as if they had given him life, and Remy had let down his shields, turning to Spencer and told him that he loved him, for the first time ever, where anyone could hear._


End file.
